The purpose of the Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core is to assure the coordination of the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Kidney Cancer SPORE components and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative and fiscal aspects of the SPORE. The SPORE will take advantage of the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center's large and efficient administrative staff and its central Research Administration office. It will also work closely with the administrative office of the DF/HCC and integrate its administrative activities with that of the Cancer Center. Within the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer SPORE there are several layers of oversight and evaluation. Dr. Atkins, as SPORE Director, leads the Governance Committee and oversees all aspects of the SPORE. The Governance Committee, made up of senior members of the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer Program and patient advocates meets monthly to monitor the progress of Projects, Cores and Career Development and Developmental Research Programs and facilitate prompt decision-making. SPORE Co-PIs, Drs. Iliopoulos and Kaelin share responsibility with Dr. Atkins for coordinating the Developmental Project and Career Development Award activities, respectively, with Dr. Iliopoulos also serving as Co-leader of the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer Program. The SPORE has a strong Internal Advisory Board comprised of prominent members ofthe Harvard Medical School community and representing the participating institutions and major cancer research disciplines. An External Advisory Board has been in place for the past several years and will meet as a group in New England area during years two and four of the five-year funding cycle and as individuals at DF/HCC institutions during the other years. The responsibilities of this core are to: 1) Monitor research progress and plan for the future; 2) Foster collaborative research within the SPORE and between SPOREs and other kidney cancer programs; 3) Integrate the SPORE into the DF/HCC structure; 4) Provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight; 5) Promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings; 6) Promote participation of minorities in kidney cancer research and treatment programs; 7) Encourage new investigator participation in kidney cancer research.